


2014 Tiny Treats #11

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2013, Friendship, Gen, competent lady commandos, non-crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Transformers and Final Fantasy VII microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sister_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of fandom stocking.

Transformers:

1) "How do you do that?" Firestar asked, watching as the minibot held the bird in his hands.

"Simple," Beachcomber replied. "You just gotta be groovy with them. Relax and don't make sudden movements. And it helps if you have something for them to eat."

"And that is... being groovy?"

"For the birds it is." The blue and white mech grinned at her. "Different animals have different grooves, you know?"

The orange and red femme thought about the various pets and mechanimals who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time during her search and rescue days. "I know exactly what you mean."

She settled more comfortably against the tree and extended a hand. She could be still, if it meant sharing this experience with her new friend.

2) Chromia boosted Moonracer up to the ventilation shaft and held the younger femme in place as she pried the cover off. Once the vent was open, Flare-Up began passing energon cubes to Moonracer while Chromia scanned their surroundings.

Ultra Magnus' unit needed these rations, but it wouldn't do them any good if they were caught before it was hidden.

"Ten more cubes," the youngest member of the group whispered. "Then we can get back to base and enjoy those rust sticks Greenlight found in the old Iacon base."

"Sounds good to me," Moonracer said.

"I'll just be happy to be off the surface," Chromia told them. "Being up here where Shockwave can see us makes me twitch."

 

3) When her team returned to base first, Elita-1 stood sentry at the guard post until Chromia's came home safely too.

 

Final Fantasy VII

1) It was such a small thing, but Aeris glowed whenever she could teach Tifa about the wild flowers or the healing properties of the herbs they found as they traveled.

2) Despite everything that had happened in Don Corneo's mansion, Tifa was smiling at Aeris. Any woman who could get Cloud Strife into a dress--and manage to make it look good--was the perfect new best friend.

3) "I've got you," Tifa said, holding Aeris close and drawing the magic out of the cure material in her glove. She tuned out Cloud's screams and the sounds of fighting as the others subdued him, focusing on the woman bleeding out in her arms. "Just hold on. I've got you."

Aeris reached up to take her hand, and squeezed it weakly. "I felt... the Planet. ...It answered..."

The dark haired woman cast her spell. For a moment, she thought she heard a chorus of voices as she prayed it would be enough to save her friend.

"You heard it too," the Ancient whispered as the hole in her chest closed.


End file.
